


gift

by Altria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altria/pseuds/Altria
Summary: a gift for you：） inspired by the worst shift





	gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapturedByNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedByNoodles/gifts), [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Worst Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462465) by [CapturedByNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedByNoodles/pseuds/CapturedByNoodles), [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 



  



End file.
